


Stylish

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because does the boy ever not wear gucci tbh, fashionable taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Sometimes having are overly stylish boyfriend was a pain in the ass, expecially when he took forever to get ready.





	Stylish

Taehyung huffed as he went back through the same rack of clothes he had previously looked at at least three times before this one, as if he may have missed something the other times.

“Tae come on we are going to be late, just pick something,” you whine as you collapse back onto his bed.

Mumbling as all you received in return as he continued to shuffle through his huge closet full of clothes. His mumbles nearing as he approached the door and then glanced you up and down a small smile forming on his face. “Tired?”

Your head raised slightly as you looked at him “Inpatient,” you huff only to have him chuckle as his eyes traveled down your body before his eyes went wide.

“Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?” he blurted out before covering his mouth laughing awkwardly.

Tilting your head you sat up and looked at the outfit you had on. Skinny jeans, combat boots, simple black tee and a red button up you were pretty sure you stole from him. It was simple and very lazily put together as you never put much effort into your outfits not worried at impressing anyone, even your stylish boyfriend. "I mean if you really want to,“ you shrugged your shoulders because really you didn’t mind.

He smiled excitedly and disappeared back into his closet, shuffling heard not too long afterward.

It surprised you that he wanted to match with you as he normal teased you for your lack of style and would always want to dress you up and spoil you but not long afterward he learned that really this was your style and accepted it.

A few minutes passed and he stepped back out in a pair of black ripped jeans and a black tee. A red leather jacket swung over his shoulder and a black ball cap on his head.

"God, why do you always make me look like a hobo Tae,” you tease as you stand up circling him as he posed for you.

“You don’t look like a hobo, you are beautiful,” he says as he grabs you around your waist and pulls you flush to his side. “you are my beautiful hobo.”

“Tae!” you hit his arm playfully only to have him smiles before kissing your forehead. 

“Let’s get going.”


End file.
